Another Month of Love (Making)
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: A sequel fic to A Month of Love (Making). This time Allura's the one in heat! See how Keith will handle a month of tending to the needs of his sex-crazed wife!


"And so that is why my husband and I believe we should make a new school for the galra and the altean children to learn together." Allura explains. "If our children grow and learn together it will help to further unify our people in future generations."

"This is a fantastic idea Queen Allura." An Altean Official says.

"I agree." Kolivan says with a smile. "Despite the unification of our peoples through yours and Keith's marriage, and the symbol of unity that your hybrid daughter represents, we still have a few incidences of the galra and the alteans not getting along."

"Yes, and because of this it may make things difficult in trying to get them to let their children learn together." Krolia adds. "But you are right, we need the children to be brought up accepting each other instead of fearing one another. Kolivan and I will do what we can to persuade the galra into accepting this proposition."

"And Romelle and I will help appease the alteans." Coran says.

"Excellent." Allura says. "I know that it's a hard road ahead of us, and that many alteans still do not trust the galra but, I've learned to see the good in them, and I've come to love and start a family with one of their own..."

She looks down and plays with the plastic sparkling flower ring on her finger and thinks of the passionate month she spent with Keith while he was in heat. She had loved him before then but oh she was completely taken with him by the end of the month. And also engaged to him and knocked up with his baby but those were happy byproducts of their bond of true love.

"I hope that our people can one day do the same." Allura says hopefully and smiles. "And with that I'd say this meeting is adjourned."

All of the officials stood up and began conversing amongst themselves.

"She's been talking an awful lot about families lately." An official tells Romelle.

"Well she is a mother herself. It seems only natural that she'd project some of those maternal feelings into her work." Romelle says.

"Yes but I'm noticing she's been a bit more maternal than she normally is as of late." The official says. "Coran has told us that she's been behind on her paperwork because she wants to spend extra time with the King-Consort and the Princess. She's been doting on her daughter more than she usually does this past pheob. Not to mention her gaze has been a little too appreciative of her husband as of late. The guards have been gossiping about why she's suddenly decided to update her wardrobe to be...slightly less conservative as of late, especially at events her husband attends with her, and they've been snickering about the Queen's bedroom eyes as she looks upon the King Consort-"

"Keith." Romelle corrects. "His name is Keith. You know he prefers that people refer to him by his name."

"Yes I know that but it just doesn't seem proper considering he's the Queen's husband and the father of the Princess." The Official says. "Anyway, my point is...I think she may be nearing her time very soon."

Romelle's eyes widened.

"You mean?"

"Yes, she could very well be presenting to her husband. I would recommend you speak to Coran about this. Preparations must be made if the Queen is going into heat..." The Official whispers and Romelle nods and turns to find Coran.

* * *

Allura walked out of the big double doors of the meeting room and smiled when she heard the voice of a little girl calling for her. She turned and saw Ezor holding the hand of a young girl with dark raven hair, tan skin and two pink cheek markings under her bright blue eyes that matched her own.

Allura smiled and knelt down, holding her arms out for her four year old daughter.

"Oh Keira! Come to your mother my darling little juniberry." Allura requests.

Ezor lets go of Keira's hand and she looks up at the General for permission before running into her mother's arms. Allura hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her head as she stood up and held her daughter in her arms.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter here Ezor. I wish to spend some time with her as I walk back to my office to do some paperwork I'm behind on." Allura explains and she and Ezor walk side by side down the grand hallway of the castle. "I'd also like to hear how she's doing in her lessons."

Keira frowned and looked away from her mother and Allura sighed with a smile on her face.

"Still not much for learning is she?" Allura asks.

"Well she loves reading about history. It's just the math and science parts that she refuses to study." Ezor explains. "As soon as I say we're switching to either of those subjects she'll flash those big baby blues at Zethrid and convince her to take her to battle training instead."

"Battle training?" Allura asks and Keira turns back to her mother. "You know you're already being trained at the proper level for your age. Why do you make your Aunt Zethrid give you more lessons?"

"Because I want to become stronger mother." Keira explains. "I'm going to be a paladin someday like you and daddy. I need all the training I can get so that when I'm old enough I'll be a strong enough warrior to not only hold my own against our enemies, but defeat as many of them as I can to protect our people."

"I love your ambition my darling girl." Allura says and kisses her daughter's head. "But your father and I fought hard back then so that you wouldn't have to now. You will become a strong warrior, I have no doubt about that. But you don't need to put so much emphasis on fighting while we are at peace. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother." Keira says and hangs her head.

They reached the training area and walked down the hallway, Keira watching the guards and other blade members training with wide and curious eyes. They light up when they land on two familiar faces.

"Daddy and Auntie Acxa!" Keira exclaims.

Allura set her squirming daughter down on the ground and then turns to look through the window her daughter had rushed over to.

Her face was pressed up against the glass and Allura came to stand beside her. Her cheeks reddened when she saw her King-Consort, the father of her darling princess, working out in the gym below with one of his top generals, Acxa. His now longer hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing his tight black t-shirt and jeans that were equally tight, giving her a nice view of her husband's toned physique. A view she greatly appreciated.

Keith was breathing heavily as he held his luxite blade in his hand and looked up, noticing his wife and daughter observing him and he smiled at his family. He blew his daughter a kiss then gave his wife a seductive wink and a smirk to match before pointing his blade at Acxa. The General rolled her eyes in amusement, knowing that Keith was going to give everything he had during this bout to show off to his girls.

Allura chuckled, knowing that the same thing was about to occur. She held her daughter's shoulders and watched as Keith squared off with Acxa while Keira watched with rapt attention.

Their bout was very interesting to watch. Keith had very swift and strong strokes with his sword but Acxa played her agility to her strength and had an easier time dodging Keith's strong attacks. Keith was starting to get worn out and Acxa clashed her blade against his while sweeping his legs out from under him, knocking him flat on his back while his blade pushed against hers. She was smiling, thinking that she had won until Keith smirked and the next thing Acxa knew, she was flat on her back after Keith swept her legs out from under her and held his sword to her neck.

"Well fought." Keith panted and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He held out his other hand to her to help her up and she took it and he helped stand her up.

"Daddy!" Keira exclaims and rushes through the automatic doors and towards her father.

"There's my little princess!" Keith says and scoops her up in his arms and gives her a big kiss on her cheek.

Allura felt a warmth spread through her chest when she saw Keith playing with their daughter as she entered the training room as well. There was something special about seeing the two people she loved most in the world share that same love towards each other that brought her such joy.

"How have you been today?" Keith asks Keira and holds her in his arms while she presses her tiny hands on her father's sweaty t-shirt.

"I've been good. But you're sweaty and gross!" Keira laughs and pulls her hands off of his t-shirt.

Keith laughed at his daughter.

"Well then maybe I should wash some of that off on you?" Keith teases.

The princess shrieked and squirmed as Keith hugged her tighter, but still laughed as Keith buried his face in her hair and then lifted her up in the air, tossing her a few times then catching her and spinning her around much to her amusement as she reached out and pressed her hands on his cheeks.

"Or perhaps you should go shower instead?" Allura suggests and Keith turns to his wife.

He looked her up and down, appreciating the new royal gown his wife was wearing. He placed their daughter on the ground and walked over to his wife, sliding his arm around her waist and placing his hand on her lower back.

"Perhaps you should join me?" He suggests and Allura blushes.

"Gladly. I'll grab my staff and knock you on your ass." Allura replies.

Keith let out a short laugh before pulling his wife in for a kiss. They both moaned into it before Keith pulled back.

"I shouldn't be touching you." He says. "That dress is so lovely, I'd hate to ruin it with my filth."

Allura smirked as his gaze shifted down to her cleavage, licking his lower lip as he admired it before letting his gaze run down her curves, accentuated by the corset of the purple and pink gown she chose to wear that day. The outer layer, including the sleeves were purple but the inner layer of fabric was pink, shown in the corset and leading down to an opening on the skirt of the dress where the purple silk revealed the sparkly pink skirt underneath.

"Then perhaps I should take it off so you can embrace me properly." Allura suggests.

Keith growled and smirked, looking her up and down once more.

"Perhaps I should take it off of you for you." Keith suggests and walks closer to her again.

She briefly bites her lip before releasing it as she feels Keith's hand on the lace in the back and the other one on the front lace of the corset, his thumb brushing against the mocha skin of her breast and gently dipping into her cleavage.

"Or rip it off and make love to you on the scraps of fabric that remain of it." Keith whispers in her ear and she rolls her eyes back in pleasure and presses her hands on his heaving chest.

"Right here, in front of Ezor, Acxa, our daughter and a few guards?" Allura teases.

"No." Keith growled. "The sight of you naked and in the throes of passion is an image meant for my eyes only." Keith says and Allura giggles as he gives her cheek a gentle peck and her rear a gentle pat before pulling back from her.

"You know it's quite a coincidence that you're here training when my meeting let out." Allura says and gently slides her hand into his, pulling him back to her.

"Oh?" Keith asks and arches an eyebrow.

Allura chuckles and bites her lip.

"It appears you're presenting to me, showing off those attractive sword skills of yours, trying to get in my good graces, since it's also a coincidence that this happens to be the time that you were supposed to be fitted for your new royal jacket..." Allura says and looks up at him.

He lets out a short laugh and shakes his head.

"I can't hide anything from you can I." Keith says.

"No you can't. If you won't listen to your advisors then it's up to me to make sure you are where you need to be. Now go hit the showers and clean up for your fitting." Allura commanded.

Keith groaned and tilted his head back.

"'Lura please, do I really have to?" Keith asks.

"Yes. All of this training has built up a very sufficient amount of muscle on you and you've been complaining that your formal attire is too tight, and you'll need to wear it for our daughter's birthday celebration in two phoebs time and the tailors need time to make it perfect." Allura says and runs her hand down his sweaty chest.

"Are you complaining?" Keith smirked.

"Oh Ancients no..." Allura whispers and clutches at his shirt. "Despite the fact that you're neglecting your royal duties as of late, I'm glad that you've been productive in other ways." She licks her lips and tries to visually trace the lines of his muscles through his tight shirt. "And I'm very pleased with the results. So if you do as I say and go and shower..." She says and runs her finger along his sweaty t-shirt and presses her lips to his ear. "I'll certainly join you."

* * *

"In heat!?" Coran shouted before covering his mouth.

"Yes but keep your voice down!" Romelle whisper shouted.

She looked around Coran's office to see if anyone was listening even though she knew that no one was there.

"One of the elder officials informed me that he and the others noticed that the Qu- Allura has been acting different lately. She's been acting more maternal and she's been wearing more...revealing outfits around Keith." Romelle explains.

"So you think she's presenting to him?" Coran asks.

"Yes! And he could be presenting to her as well." Romelle says. "He's been sparring a lot more lately. Working out to build up his strength and perhaps attract Allura. He may not be Altean but since he's already claimed her as his mate during his own heat he could be attempting to attract her again, picking up on her scent that means her heat is near."

"That does sound logical." Coran says. "But do we have any surefire evidence that our Queen is truly entering her heat?"

"The mice told me." Romelle says and the space mice appear on her shoulders. "They're telepathically connected with Allura remember? They've picked up on her mental state shifting due to her heat approaching."

They all crawl onto Coran's desk and one of them makes a heart with their tail and fans themselves.

"See! Pretty soon she's going to be a sex-crazed beast that won't let her husband leave her bed for a month! What will we do? Preparations need to be made immediately if we're going to be without our Queen and King-Consort for a month." Romelle says.

"Alright well it's nothing to be concerned about." Coran says and laughs nervously. "We have plenty of time to discuss arrangements for a proper love nest for them and a suitable guardian to take care of Keira for the duration of her mother's heat. It's still only in the presenting stage. Her heat won't start until she and Keith copulate so as long as we keep them both busy enough that that doesn't happen anytime soon we'll be fine!"

* * *

Allura's back hit the tiled wall and she gasped and moaned loudly as Keith's body arched into hers as he rolled his hips and thrust his dick inside of her.

"I should disobey my advisor's orders more often, if this is what my 'punishment' is..." Keith breathes against her neck, biting a mark into it before kissing along her collar bone, down to her breast.

"Oh don't think that this is going to be a regular thing darling." Allura warns him.

She moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking it while he snapped his hips into her at a faster pace.

"I'm only doing this because I want to." Allura informs him. "It's been so long since you've fucked me properly." She moans as he stuffs himself to the hilt inside of her. "I'm getting restless, and I just can't keep my hands off of you any longer. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh trust me, I do not mind one bit." He grunts as he holds her tight against him and bucks his hips into hers as she screams in pleasure.

"With all your meetings." He gave her a rough thrust and she whimpered.

"And paperwork." Another thrust and whimper.

"And royal events where you're dressed up so pretty but I have to keep my hands to myself." He growls and gives her an even more powerful thrust, making her cry out in pleasure.

"I've been getting restless too." He says huskily.

"Ah so that explains all the training sessions." Allura guesses. "You've been letting out all of that aggression on the generals."

"Yeah. And to keep in shape for you, so you don't lose interest in me." Keith says. "To show you what you're missing so when I finally get you naked and begging for sex I can rock your world and give you everything you've been craving and more."

Allura moaned as Keith picked up the pace, the sounds of their skin smacking together echoing throughout the shower.

"Well you're certainly taking my breath away right now." Allura breathes against his lips before gasping out a moan as he hit her g-spot with a swift thrust.

"I love being Queen and I know you support my work but I do hate how it keeps us from being intimate with each other a bit more than I'd like." Allura says and her gaze shifts to the shredded fabric that remained her of her duties as Queen for the time being.

"It felt so good tearing that dress off of you." He breathes against her lips. "When I ripped open your corset and those pretty tits of yours spilled out of it, it felt like I was taking you back, stripping you of your duties to the crown and claiming you as mine again. Because no one else gets to see us like this, completely exposed to one another, nothing royal about us, just two people who truly love each other and are joined as one."

Allura moaned and captured his lips in a heated kiss. They made out until they both had to catch their breath and Allura smiled ran her hands through his wet mullet.

"I agree. There was something simple about our love when it was just the two of us out there in the desert. And then that love grew when two became three." She whispers in his ear and he smirks and slows down his thrusts, concentrating on getting deeper inside of her instead of faster.

"I remember how amazed I felt that my love for you hadn't dimmed at all when we came back after that month and you were pregnant. In fact I think it made me love you even more, knowing that there was a part of me inside of you, a beautiful thing that our love created." Keith said and gently placed his hand over her lower belly as he held her up against the wall with one arm.

"Our beautiful baby girl." Allura sighs. "I remember how attentive you were to me, and how protective you were too. You refused to leave my side unless absolutely necessary, you always held me so close to you, especially when we had guests in the castle as we were sorting out the merger of our two kingdoms."

"We had only just met our new officials." Keith reminds her. "I wasn't sure if I could trust them or not, and I certainly didn't trust them with you and our child. You and Keira are the two most precious things in the world to me, I'll always do everything I can to keep you both safe."

They shared another passionate kiss and Allura moaned as Keith plunged himself deeper, slowly dragging himself in and out of her as he stretched her walls.

"You know I realize now that our love for each other must have grown then so that we would have more love to share with our darling little princess." Allura chuckles and Keith smiles and attaches his mouth to her neck and leaves another mark on it.

"So then if we have another baby we'll have even more love to share?" Keith asks.

"Is that an experiment you'd like to try?" Allura asks and smiles.

"You want another baby?" He asks.

"I've been thinking about it." Allura says. "I had a pleasant life and was showered with affection from my parents because I was their only child but I was also very lonely since they were both so busy with royal affairs like we are. It would be nice for Keira to have someone in her family she can play with and spend more time with on a daily basis."

"Yeah. I mean I grew up on my own, just me and my pop in the desert until he died and I didn't mind living alone since I was always worried about people rejecting me-" Allura cut him off with a kiss and he smiled against her lips. "But I certainly don't have that fear anymore, and I wouldn't mind making our family a little bit bigger. Especially if it brings us closer to each other again like it did with Keira."

Allura moaned as Keith began to pick up the pace and he kissed her deeply.

"Then plant your seed in me. Get me pregnant and then for nine months we can both take pleasure in the fact that no matter where I am there's a part of you inside of me-Oh oh oh!" Allura screamed and held onto him for dear life as he pistoned his hips into hers and held her tight.

He roared a moan as he held her tightly and fully sheathed himself inside her and came. He gently rocked his hips into hers with each shot of his cum that was released while Allura moaned and breathed heavily as he filled her womb with his semen.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned and her body, eyes and markings began to glow as she reached her peak.

Keith grunted as she clenched tightly around him, her walls milking his cock of every last drop of cum as she had one of the most amazing orgasms she had ever felt before. At least it felt that way because this was her body's way of claiming Keith as her mate, her inner walls were shifting and expanding to mold to the shape of his cock, so every time they made love during her heat it would be a perfect fit, giving them both more pleasure from the experience. She purred in pleasure and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Keith groaned and blinked a few times, the immense stimulation his manhood was currently receiving from her quintessence making him lightheaded and he had to adjust his hold on her so that he wouldn't drop her. Then he noticed that she was glowing and that he started to glow too and looked confused.

"What? Allura what's happening?" He asks with a slight tremor in his voice.

"It's nothing to be concerned about darling." Allura breathes in his ear. "This is just how Alteans claim their mates."

"Claim their mates?" Keith asks and smirks. "I thought we were already bonded to each other? I claimed you during my heat four years ago and then we got married."

"Marriage is not the same as claiming a mate." Allura explains. "And you laid your claim to me during your heat but I never claimed you as mine, until now."

Keith smiled and kissed her deeply and she moaned into the kiss as their glow faded. When they pulled apart and opened their eyes Keith noticed that Allura was still looking at him lustfully.

"You can pull out now my darling, if you want. Or you could fuck me again here and we'll just stay here and bone for an entire month so you can put a baby in me..." She teases and leans back into him, crossing her nose with his.

Keith chuckled, he was too horny and dazed to pick up on what she was saying so he kissed her again.

"Well isn't that a lovely thought." He whispers against her lips then she moans as he pulls out.

He set her back down on her feet and backed up so he was under the shower head, grabbing his washcloth and washing their shared juices off of his flaccid member.

Allura licked her lips and eyed her mate's body, softly groaning in pleasure from the feeling of Keith's seed and her own juices dripping down her thighs. But now that she had been molded to fit his cock, she felt annoyingly empty without it inside of her. So she stepped under the shower head to join him and plotted how she would get it inside of her again, as soon as possible.

* * *

Keith reluctantly followed Allura into their fitting room as he dried his hair with a towel. He had changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt that were practically identical to what he had on before and Allura decided to wear a simple pink slip that went halfway down her thighs and her robe. When Keith questioned her choice in attire considering it was only the afternoon, she used the excuse that she wanted to change into something in the fitting room so there was no use in her putting on a gown prior to their arrival there.

They entered the room and Keith was still drying his hair with a towel but then stopped and sighed as he looked over all of the expensive and gaudy fabrics that were there.

"Does the jacket really have to be made out of this frilly stuff 'Lura?" Keith asks.

"Don't worry darling, those aren't for you." She says cheerfully and goes over to a dresser and bends over to open one of the drawers.

She purposely stuck her ass out a bit more, flashing him a sight of her panties. She could sense Keith's gaze on her and she purred as she felt him come closer to her. She gasped as he gave her rear a quick pat and she turned around and smiled at him. He winked at her and Allura gripped the edge of the dresser, ready to be ravaged by her mate but then he turned and walked around the room and her smile fell to a frown. She'd have to go to plan B then, she thought as she took out the fabric that he had previously requested for his royal jacket.

"Alright, now let's take your measurements." Allura says.

Keith looked around the room and frowned.

"The tailor isn't going to take them?" He asks.

"He would have if you had come here on time, but since you decided to flake on him, he's now occupied with another matter at the moment so I will have to be the one to get the measurements for him. Now take off your shirt." She orders.

Keith smirked and purposely made a show of taking off shirt, slowly lifting it up to reveal his toned muscles and the love bites that were still littered across his chest from their little tryst in the shower. He eventually took it off over his head and then shook out his long damp hair and ran his hand through it while he looked at her to see her reaction.

Allura bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly as her husband's torso was revealed to her and as he ran his hands sexily through his hair. Her eyes followed the water droplets as they dropped from his wet hair onto his shoulders, down his pecs, and in-between the lines of his abs. Keith smirked when he saw his wife's eyes on his form. She held the fabric for his new jacket tightly in her arms and she looked him up and down appreciatively.

"Pants off too." She says and Keith arches an eyebrow.

"Why? I'm only being fitted for a new jacket am I not?" Keith asks.

"Are you the outfitter here?" Allura asks and holds up the material. "Now drop your drawers."

Keith laughed then shrugged and quickly undid his belt and took it off. She licked her lips as he undid his fly then pulled his jeans down and kicked them off, leaving him in nothing but his black boxer briefs.

"Perfect." Allura purred and dropped the fabric and strode over to him and pressed her hands on his bulge.

Keith's eyes widened and his cock sprung up to attention as his wife began to palm him.

"Whoa 'Lura what are you doing?" He asks. "I thought it was imperative that I get a new jacket for Keira's birthday? And we just fucked a few minutes ago in the shower..." He reminds her. "You want to go again so soon?"

"Yes Keith. I feel so empty without your dick inside me." She moans and cups the back of his neck and kisses him. "I need it again. I need it now."

"Very well then my love." Keith says and wraps his arm around her waist and picks her up off of the ground.

He carried her over to the vanity and knocked the jewelry boxes off of it and sat her down on it. He ground himself on her crotch through her panties and she whimpered and whined, gripping his biceps tightly. Then she gasped as he yanked her panties off of her legs and she licked her lips as she watched him begin to pull himself out of his boxers-

"Allura!" Coran exclaims as he bursts through the doors.

Keith and Allura both screamed and Keith covered his junk with both of his hands and hastily tried to tuck himself back into his boxers while Coran covered his eyes with his hand.

"Coran!" Allura shouts angrily at him. "Why the quiznack would you just burst into our fitting room like that! You know that Keith and I change clothes in here."

Keith was hastily trying to get dressed so he wouldn't be in just his underwear in front of Coran.

"Yes and apparently you engage in sexual activities as well. That very subject is actually what I need to talk to Keith about. Privately." Coran says.

Keith arched an eyebrow and Allura frowned.

"You will not be taking Keith out of here." Allura says. "He's very busy with me at the moment." She says and bites her lip as she gives him bedroom eyes.

Keith narrowed his eyes in confusion at her and Coran peeked at them from in-between his fingers.

"No, I really do need to talk to Keith. It's an urgent matter Your Highness." Coran explains and quickly strides over to the King-Consort.

He quickly grabs Keith's arm and Allura huffs as Coran leads Keith out of the changing room and shuts the door behind them. So much for that plan...She looked around the fitting room and smirked as she got another idea to seduce her husband.

* * *

"So what is this stuff about sex that we need to-" Keith starts but then Coran slaps his hand over Keith's mouth.

"Not so loudly!" Coran whisper shouts. "We'll talk about this back in my office."

Keith was about to follow Coran but then he felt something beep on his side and he pulled out his data pad.

"Yeah, we will." He tells Coran. "But it's gonna have to be quick, I've got something really important I have to do right now."

"Well then that will have to wait." Coran says. "This matter is extremely important."

"And so is the one that I'm currently supposed to tend to." Keith says sternly. "So we're gonna have to discuss this later."

Coran opened his mouth to speak but he fell backwards when Kosmo suddenly teleported in-between them.

"Daddy!" Keira exclaimed and held out her arms to her father from where she sat on the back of his wolf.

"Princess!" Keith says and picks his daughter off of his wolf and holds her in his arms and bounces her in them.

Kosmo walks around behind them and sniffs them both, rubbing himself on the father and daughter and Coran sighed. He forgot about one of Keith's most important jobs.

"We can talk later when I'm not on dad duty." Keith tells Coran and walks away with his daughter in his arms and Kosmo following behind him.

"Bye-bye uncle Coran!" Keira waves to him over her father's shoulder.

Coran waved back at the little princess and prayed to the Ancients that the Queen's heat would wait off a little while longer so that they could have time to make proper arrangements.

* * *

After two long hours of playing in the gardens with his daughter, and the Queen being MIA, Coran could not wait any longer and he had Ezor, Acxa, and Zethrid seek out the Queen while he went to find Keith to insist that they discuss his wife's condition.

Keith was not hard to find. Kosmo had grown large enough now that he was essentially a mount, easily around the size of a horse. As for his darling daughter, well, she was loud enough with her cheers of excitement as her father spun her around in the air and blew raspberries into her stomach before placing her on his wolf and letting her ride him around the garden.

Keith turned to see Coran approaching and sighed, crossing his arms.

"Coran, I know you're only doing your job but I have one more hour to spend with my daughter and I'd like to-" Keith starts but Coran cuts him off.

"I know Keith, and I understand. But this matter is very important. It's regarding your wife." Coran explains.

Keith frowned, dropping his crossed arms and suddenly looked worried.

"Is Allura alright? Are her advisors giving her a hard time again? I know there are a couple that don't approve of our relationship still and Acxa even tipped me off to a coup once and-"

"No no no it's not a political matter-and wait WHAT!? Did someone try to overthrow Allura?" Coran exclaims.

"Shush!" Keith whispers to Coran. "It's over and done with. My Generals took out the advisor behind it. My mother oversaw the killing herself..." Keith grimaced and looked down before looking back up at his daughter who was enjoying riding his wolf. "We're not taking any chances with people who might want to hurt our family."

"Alright then, thanks for the miniature heart attack!" Coran exclaims then recollects himself and clears his throat.

"Keith, you know how when galra reach an age of sexual maturity, they go into heat where they pick a mate and make love every day for one month to conceive offspring?" Coran asks.

Keith chuckled and looked back at his daughter who was standing up on Kosmo's back to pick an apple from a tree.

"Judging by the fact that the princess is a product of that month, yes I am very familiar with it." Keith says confidently. "Why are you bringing it up?"

"Because Alteans have a heat too..." Coran says and Keith's eyes widen.

"Wait so is Allura..."

"Yes, Keith. Your wife, Allura, is going into heat." Coran says.

"But how is that possible? She's already conceived our daughter meaning she reached her age of sexual maturity at least a few years ago during my heat." Keith says.

"Yes, she did reach sexual maturity before then but Alteans don't go into heat when they reach that age like the galra do. Alteans go into heat at the peak of their fertility, in order to ensure that they will have at least one offspring in their lifetime." Coran explains.

"And now Allura's reaching that time?" Keith asks and Coran nods. "Damn. That explains why she's been so horny lately. Wearing those sexy gowns..."

"She's been presenting to you." Coran explains. "Trying to seduce you so that you'll want to lay with her and let her claim you as her mate. But since you already mated with her during your heat, half of the bond has already formed so you've been presenting to her as well, without even knowing it."

"Really? How?" Keith asks.

"You've been training a lot more recently, you've been attempting to show off to her, getting your body in peak physical condition in hopes of attracting her." Coran says.

"Wow I didn't even notice." Keith says. "I mean, even today I had no idea. I was just training and then next thing I know, I'm in the shower with my wife, begging me to-"

"Wait?" Coran asks and his eyes widen in alarm. "Did the two of you already..."

Keith's cheeks turned red and he ran his hand through his hair behind his head.

"Today?" He squeaks.

"In the shower...Yeah." Keith admits.

Coran face-palmed himself.

"Quiznack!" He exclaims.

"Hey keep your voice down! I don't want Keira learning any bad words." Keith says.

"Right sorry, but oh Ancients Keith we're in a real pickle now!" Coran says and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Why?"

"Because how Altean heats work are that there are different phases. The first is the presenting phase where she'll try to attract a mate. But then once she's seduced and successfully copulated with him, her heat will move into phase two...and that is something we can't have here in the Castle. The Galra population and advisors probably wouldn't understand and politically it's just not right to have the two of you locked away in your bedroom for a month-"

"What are you talking about?" Keith asks.

"Essentially in phase two, Allura will be even more...sex-crazed than she seemed before. She'll want you to make love to her again but this time, the place where you choose to mate with her, is the place where you'll stay for the entire duration of her heat. But the longer you wait to make love to her...the more restless and aggressive she could become. And that certainly won't look good for us if she's throwing you down on the conference table in the Grand Hall and tearing your pants off!" Coran explains.

"Okay so then what do we do?" Keith asks.

"You'll have to talk with her." Coran says. "But remain strong and rational. You cannot make love to her again until we've found a suitable place for you both to stay and arranged for someone to take care of your daughter in your absence."

"The Generals can do it." Keith says. "Them or my mom. Even Shiro. Whoever our close friends are that are available really. I'd trust any of the paladins or my Generals and family with my daughter's care."

"Noted. I'll see who's available to babysit. But in the meantime you must avoid your wife's advances at all costs and try to discuss a suitable place to spend her heat." Coran advises.

* * *

After kissing his daughter goodnight and tucking her into bed, he made his way down the hall to he and his wife's bedroom, already preparing a mental arsenal of thoughts to make him flaccid should he get aroused by whatever his wife tried to do to him. Knowing and loving Allura, he knew it would be difficult for him to resist her. No matter what the situation, it seemed he could never say no to her. He reached the door and took a deep breath before turning the handle.

"Hey 'Lura we need to talk-Whoa..." Keith said as he came into the room then stopped when he saw his wife.

She was sitting on her knees on the bed, naked except for some pretty red lace lingerie. Keith's favorite lingerie...the set that she wore during his heat. And speaking of heats...He sniffed the air and his senses came alive. He had smelled her wetness before, but this time it was something different. Something sweet, something that made his blood flow shift down towards his junk and he grew an erection quickly. He looked back up at her, staring him down with pure lust in her eyes and she licked her lips.

"We don't have time to talk..." She moans and sits back and spreads her legs open for him. "I need you to fuck me. Now..."

How could he say no? He thought as he walked towards their bed.


End file.
